Bilbo and Thorin/Points in the Series
Throughout The Hobbit Series An Unexpected Journey * In TA 2941, Thorin was not impressed with Bilbo Baggins when he first met him. ** He asked Bilbo what he uses to fight: axe or sword. Bilbo just embarrasses himself and says he as a great skill in cockers, a game played by children. ** Later, Thorin appears to be like a guardian to Bilbo despite what he said in Bag End whenever Bilbo is in trouble and drops his weapons * While Bilbo was stalling the trolls, Thorin showed one trust that he was stalling the trolls to be frozen in the Sun's light. * Thorin saves Bilbo's life when they are on the cliff again. ** Though Thorin had saved Bilbo’s life from falling off a cliff of the Misty Mountains, he remarks Bilbo should have stayed home, no place among them, a burden, and that he never should have come. * On the run from Azog the Defiler, Thorin charged at the Orc and severely wounded by the White Warg. * Despite Thorin’s mistreatment to Bilbo, he saved Thorin and killed the Orc that would kill Thorin and goes to protect him. * After falling unconscious, he worries Bilbo’s safety as if he didn’t survive. Gandalf replying, "Bilbo is here. He's quite safe. * It was implying that Thorin was angry at Bilbo for trying to get killed. ** This anger was proved wrong as Thorin caught the hobbit by surprise and embraced Bilbo in a long-term hug and both look at each other and out to the sunrise in the sight of the Lonely Mountain. The Desolation of Smaug * Thorin eventually cared and to be protective of Bilbo. It is when Bilbo mysteriously is nowhere to be found. Bofur informs him of Bilbo's disappearance, which makes Thorin look worried about the hobbit's whereabouts. * After his disagreement with Thranduil, Thorin had to rely on Bilbo to rescue them. Bilbo does eventually get them out by stealing a set of keys and frees them all. * While rescuing them, Bilbo opened Thorin’s cell first, giving a long glance and freed the rest of their companions. * Most of the dwarves are reluctant to go with Bilbo's plans to go escape via barrels. * It was only Thorin who understood Bilbo's plans even after Bilbo pleaded with Thorin through his eyes and orders them to as he says. After they leave, Thorin gave a thankful recognition. * Bilbo stands up for Thorin's character in Laketown * He realized Bilbo did something incredibly stupid to make Smaug awoken. * After it got worse, Balin, tired about Thorin's arrogance and stubbornness, begged him to go in there and save Bilbo, but Thorin was reluctant. * Balin knows that Thorin had become fond of Bilbo and started to care about him. He decides to do the right thing and save Bilbo. Thorin came for Bilbo in the end. * Thorin breathed, "you’re alive” in complete relief. * Thorin also protected Bilbo from Smaug until the other dwarves came in. Risked his life rather than wanting harm to befall upon Bilbo, * He also starts to call Bilbo by his first name, as a friend like he'd s done with the other company members. * In the time, when Bilbo falls and is on the floor, Thorin shouts for Bilbo to run. The Battle of the Five Armies * Bilbo and Thorin already start to fall in conflict with each other. They appear to be arguing more than the previously. * Despite their hardship, Bilbo still cares about his friend. * Thorin is indeed hurt, you can see the tears in his eyes and feels that Bilbo betrayed him. * Thorin banishes his ex-friend from the Lonely Mountain. * Thorin accepts Bilbo as his true friend and dies in front of him.